Hiding From My Mind
by miamalkinxoxo
Summary: Sonya hides from her mind. And she hasn't been doing her best. How does Lee help? K For Kissing


Hello. This is a one shot. I am not Mr. Warburton and have no rights to profit from KND. But, I do have the right to dedicate a story to someone. _Wisdom's Shadow_ has been epic with her ideas and helping me out. This one goes out to her. Thank you so much being such a great influence.

* * *

SONYA POV

Hey you. Yes you. I know you are there. But did you see me? I am playing hide and seek, but alone. How is this possible? I hide from my mind, who's only always thinking of you. But where I hide, it's actually kind of DARK. So, you would know that I am scared. But would you try to find me? Wait, I hear something in the distance. Like someone is calling my name. Is it you, looking to find me after I hid, or is there another mission? I really hope it's the first. But no. I come out from the walk-in closet towards the center of the tree house to find another mission waiting.

Only hours later, we return with a victory. I return to my room silently, only to hide away again. Staring off into space, thinking is all I can do nowadays. Being the only girl in a sector has the props like that. Then you knock on the door. Train of thought has been lost. Yet again. But this time, I am not interrupted for a mission. You just want to talk.

"Sonya, is something not cool lately? You have been spacing out a lot." You ask, caring deeply about why I am not feeling "cool".

"Everything's fine, Lee. Why?"

"It's just… Harvey thinks something is wrong." You start toying with your favorite yo-yo. "And I think he might be right."

"Lee, it's nothing. Trust me. Please."

"You sure?" From under your hat, I see sad and hurt eyes, begging for the truth.

"Fine, not everything is okay. But I can only tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone."

"I special handshake plus a pinkie promise swear I will never repeat what I am about to hear. Unless we are alone." When you say that, I know you're serious. As we finish our handshake, consisting of a normal handshake, a twirl, a high five, and hug at the end, plus a pinkie promise, I start my story.

"A few months ago, I began to hide from my own mind. My own mind said 'Oh, he would never see you as more than a friend. He calls you his best friend only because he pities you. He never liked you.' Now, I just try to *sniff* ignore it but *sniff* it keeps on haunting me. Worse is, I think it's saying you really don't like me." That's when I really let some tears flow freely down my face, cascading onto the floor. I sat on my bed, rolled onto my stomach, and cried. Tears never stopping to flow.

But you came over to comfort me.

You came over to give me hug. Silently pulling me up, letting me wrap my arms around you, and letting me cry as much as I need. I knew it right there and then, you would always be my best friend. Forever. Even after the Kids Next Door.

"So, you do know how that was not cool to let your brain think like that, right?" you said, jokingly. "Don't let yourself be your own worst enemy. It'll only make you feel like a piece of dog poop." You whisper into my ear, before hugging me closer.

"So, you won't ever…" I start, but don't know how to word what I was going to say without bursting into tears again.

"No, I will always be here for you. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong…" You sang your favorite song to me, "You'll Be in My Heart" from Tarzan. I listen intently, waiting for the end. And as soon as it comes, I open my mouth to say something. But I don't end up saying anything.

"Wait Sonya! I wasn't done! Not cool!" I close my mouth. "You will always be in my heart, no matter what. Do you want to know why?" You didn't even stop before I had the chance. "Ever since we helped Numbah 1 go to the GKND, I realized something. You were kind, rarely losing your temper. You had looks, something every guy sees. You have a fear, and guys who want to protect you from it. I see no guys but me protecting. And I want to protect you from it for as long as I can. However I can." By the time you finish your last sentence, your face is right in front of my. I barely see wisps from your hair, popping out from under your hat.

What happens next I expected a little bit. A short, sweet peck on my lips. It was over as soon as it started.

"Well, Sonya. Are you feeling better?" You ask with a look. I spaced out, shocked from the kiss. I sigh, looking for someone to hold as my own. Well, you had to know I was going hug you then.

"Thanks for helping me finish my game of hide and seek with my mind." I say, and kiss you. It's the answer to your question.


End file.
